book_of_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Currencies
Silver Silver is the main currency in Book of Heroes. You can gain it from killing monsters and completing quests. It can be spent on (low level) equipment, gem slots, gems, healing, health potions, runes, simple crafting recipes, certain crafting materials and an occasional quest item. It is possible to buy Silver for real world money. Gold Shields Gold Shields are the premium currency in Book of Heroes. They are gained through purchase, referring friends, a (very) small number of quests and signing up for special offers or other promotional items. Gold Shields can also be obtained randomly through "Gambling" in Majerio's Shop by buying a Alchemist's Lockbox for 5,000 Silver. Nearly everything you can buy with Silver , you can buy with Gold Shields as well. Additionally, equipment bought with Gold Shields has no level restriction, as oppposed to equipment bought with Silver. Other things which can be bought with Gold Shields include Elixirs, energy potions, high-end crafting materials, high-end crafting recipes, Hero Tokens, bundles and Sigils. Hero Tokens Hero Tokens are used in Training to increase your hero's stats. They are gained mainly in two ways: Daily Bounties and Raids. However, it is possible to buy them from Majerio's Shop for Gold Shields, even though this is not a good idea as the returns are quiet low. Respec Tokens Prior to the release of game version 2.1 Respec Tokens were used to reset all your spent ability points and reallocate them. You got 3 Respec Tokens in the beginning from the quest XXX. If you needed more tokens, they could be bought from Majerio's Shop for 5 Gold Shields. With the release of version 2.1 Respec Tokens have been removed from the game in order to encourage people expirimenting with their builds by giving them unlimited free respecs. All Respec Tokens, which have been already bought or obtained have been refunded 5 Gold Shields. Valor Valor is divided into 5 different kinds. From low to high they are: *Squire's Valor *Soldier's Valor *Knight's Valor *Captain's Valor * Champion's Valor They are obtained from Raids. They can be traded for equipment, Gems and Sigils. Also, it is possible to exchange 20 Valor to 1 Valor of a higher level. Valor can also be obtained randomly through "Gambling" in Majerio's Shop by buying a Alchemist's Lockbox for 5,000 Silver. Gem Shards Gem Shards drop from certain high level dungeon bosses, except if a full Gem of according color and tier drops. They can be tier 3, 4 of 5. If you have 100 Gem Shards of a particular color and tier, you can exchange them in Majerio's Shop for a random Gem of that color and tier. Tier 3 Gem Shards *between 3 and 7 Tier 3 Blue Shards drop from Dragonmoor in Eddas' Keep (10 energy). *between 3 and 7 Tier 3 Red Shards drop from Hunter's Folly (10 energy). *between 3 and 7 Tier 3 Yellow Shards drop from Ice Dragon's Lair in The Frozen Vale (10 energy) Tier 4 Gem Shards *between 3 and 7 Tier 4 Blue Shards drop from The Emperor's Court in Fellmarsh (10 energy) *between 3 and 7 Tier 4 Red Shards drop from Hall of the Goblin King in The Undrian Plateau (20 energy) *between 3 and 7 Tier 4 Yellow Shards drop from The Vile Gate in The Undrian Plateau (20 energy) * between 6 and 12 random colored Tier 4 Gem Shards in total (sometimes of two different colors) drop from Karnak's Temple in the Shattered Plane (20 energy) Tier 5 Gem Shards * between 3 and 7 Tier 5 Blue Shards drop from Callisto's Keep in Mistwalker Woodlands (20 energy) * between 3 and 7 Tier 5 Red Shards drop from The Prince of Blades in Accursed Steppe (20 energy) * between 3 and 7 Tier 5 Yellow Shards drop from Disturbed Grave in Accursed Steppe (20 energy) * between 6 and 12 random colored Tier 5 Gem Shards in total (sometimes of two different colors) drop from Sha'lyn's Lair in Serrated Scar (20 energy) Marks Marks are the main Player vs Player (PvP) currency in Book of Heroes. They can be obtained by fighting PvP Matches and completing PvP Daily Bounties. Marks can be spent in the PvP-shop on PvP-gear, gems, recipes and the Alchemist's Lockbox. Medals Medals are another Player vs Player (PvP) currency. They are obtained by completing PvP Weekly Bounties. They can be spent only on Prestige Gear.